pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies Kart
This game is unlike most Plants vs. Zombies games. It is a Plants vs. Zombies racing game, inspired by Mario Kart! Description The plants and the zombies have been at a standstill since the first moment of time when both existed, and neither can win. True, the plants always stop invasions, but the zombies always prevail. Since neither can win, they decided to try something different. Plants and zombies go head to head in a racing showdown! AWESOME PLANTS! You want a healer? Got the Sunflower! You want a sniper? Got the Cactus! you want a tank? Got the Chomper! The point is, there are some epic plants up in here! EPIC ZOMBIES! Check out crowd controlling Engineers, heavy hitter Footballers, go-to Foot Soldier, and more! And you want 'em on your side? Just choose to play as zombies! COOL CARTS! You can mix and match carts, but if you match the right car to the right plant or zombie, it'll be even more powerful! Sun Speeders, Pea-Shootahs, Chomper Cars, and more! VARIANTS! Just like Garden Warfare, there are variants that give a nice boost. And, just like the original, they have a cart that gives them extra power! Sweet! CRAZY TRACKS! Start out slow with the Suburban Flats, but go crazy later! Wall-Nut Hills, Zomboss Mansion, Driftwood Shores, and more! Yes, all the tracks are GW maps, except a few. MINIGAMES! Complete some awesome minigames which add a nice twist: Zombotany, Gardens and Graveyards, Beghouled, and more! CUSTOMIZATION! Yes, it's back! With all-new stuff like Potato Hands, Math Master, Doom Hat, and more! ZOMBIE CHICKENS! They're back! Game info Each plant and zombie has five abilities: primary weapon, secondary weapon, speed boost, trap, and special. You need to pick up Plant Food or a Brain to use a special. The primary weapon is the main source of damage. The secondary weapon has a recharge, but it's powerful, except in certain cases. The speed boost is used when you have enough power, which is gained over time. The trap leaves behind an object that can hurt opponents or help teammates. The special requires Plant Food or a Brain (which can be picked up on the track as the same pickup, but it's different depending on whether a Plant or a Zombie picked it up) but is very powerful. Each plant and zombie has two stats: attack power and health. Attack power determines how much damage you deal and is gained by vanquishing opponents. Health determines how much health you have and is gained through upgrades. Neither can go down. Tracks have short obstacles, which can be jumped over or dodged, and tall obstacles, which must be dodged, unless the plant or zombie has a high jump ability. Also, plants and zombies have classes which are unique to them and serve to show purpose. Plants Peashooter A basic character, good to start off. Class: Soldier Starting Health: 125 Starting Attack Power: 25 Cart: Pea-Shootah Primary Weapon: Pea Cannon-Deals 75% ranged damage. Secondary Weapon: Chili Bean Bomb-Deals 150% ranged damage. Speed Boost: Hyper-Goes fast for a short time, and can jump over tall obstacles during that time. Trap: Peashooter-Leaves behind a potted Peashooter which deals 10% ranged damage to nearby opponents and has 20% health. Special: Pea Gatling-Deals 5x75% ranged damage. Variants: Ice Pea (Adds slowdown to Pea Cannon, Freeze Pod), Fire Pea (Adds burning to Pea Cannon, Blaze Pod), Toxic Pea (Adds poison to Pea Cannon, Poisonous Pea Pod) Sunflower Can heal teammates, at the cost of health and damage. Class: Healer Starting Health: 100 Starting Attack Power: 25 Cart: Sun Speeder Primary Weapon: Sun Pulse-Deals 65% ranged damage. Secondary Weapon: Heal beam-Heals another plant 5% health per second, as long as it isn't too far away. Speed Boost: Healing Speed Boost-Does a continuous boost that isn't too fast, but heals self 5% health per second during the span of that boost. Trap: Heal Flower-Leaves behind a potted Sunflower with 20% which shoots out sun, healing teammates 5% health per second. Special: Sunbeam-Deals 3x70% ranged damage. Variants: Power Flower (Sun Pulse heals allies, Solar Power Speeder), Shadow Flower (Heal Flower becomes Dark Flower which shoots lasers that do 5% ranged damage, Sun Stealther), Metal Petal (Increases health by 25, Iron Maiden) MORE COMING SOON! Category:Games